Episode: First Move
Show starts with the family around the dinning table asking how Marcia got the umbrella. Each of them deny giving her the umbrella. Marcia then answers them saying that Beatrice gave it to her. She then informs them that Beatrice has requested Marcia to be her messenger to the family and that she already has a letter from her. The family tries to dismiss the idea, but the letter is unmistakeably authentic, complete with the One-Winged Eagle and the family seal. The letter informs them that Kinzo has terminated her contract as the Alchemist Councilor and she will begin taking all of her riches, with interest. However there was one special exception. If the family can find the wealth of gold that lays hidden on the island, then she will not be able to collect. Later, Kyrie begins to discuss with Battler the possibility that Beatrice is not hiding but is in fact one of the 18 members present (giving rise to a chess analogy). She is interrupted by Rudolf, who enters the room that a family meeting is being held and that the kids should begin going to the guest house. He tells Battler that there is something very important he will need to discuss with him after the meeting, but that there is a possibility that he may not live long enough. That night, The servants are informed that a change is being made to the schedules for the evening(most likely for safety). Shannon is reassigned to the main quarters for the night. This forces her to change her original plans of playing cards with the children, but before she leaves, George pulls her aside and asks her to marry him. But before she answers, he gives her a ring and tells her to think about it. If she says yes, to put the ring on as a non-verbal signal to him. The next morning, It is found that a bunch of members of the family as well as the staff are missing. Gohda, Shannon, Rudolf, Krauss, Hideyoshi, are nowhere to be found. Kyrie finds blood splattered all over her door, but otherwise no sign of any of them. Natsuhi is told that she should talk to Kinzo but he will not be easy to get to, as he is still locked up in his room. She is given a key to his room and was able to get in. She was immediately told to leave but then Kinzo asks if she "Misses her family". She, being determined to be a Ushiromiya, says she is proud to be one of them, and despite not being eligible to where the One-Winded Eagle, considers herself Kinzo's daughter. "If Krauss was my daughter..." he begins, but refuses to finish the statement. Shortly thereafter, the staff make a ghastly discovery. The shed has also been covered with blood, but in what appears to be an alchemist circle. They open the shed and discover the remains of the missing members. George, beside himself in grief, doesn't see Shannon right off. But then finds her...and the ring she was wearing. Episode: First Move